Proud Pride
by Alice Spinnet
Summary: Just what exactly is Harry Potter wearing for the evening? One-shot, fluff featuring featuring angry!harry and smooth!draco, with a touch of ron/hermione. "It's hideous, it's scandalous, I could be arrested for soliciting civilians for sex wearing this!"


/bProud Pride  
  
/B Alice Spinnet  
  
/B July 8th 2003  
  
/b PG-13  
  
/b Humor/Romance  
  
/B Just what exactly is Harry Potter wearing for the evening? One-shot, fluff   
  
featuring angry!harry and smooth!draco, with a touch of ron/hermione. "It's hideous, its   
  
scandalous, I could be arrested for soliciting civilians for sex wearing this!"   
  
BAuthor Notes:/b This has been playing around in my head. I apologize in advance if   
  
it's been done before. As of my writing it, I'm not aware of this being used before. One   
  
swear word. Lots of slashy undertones. Mmmm.  
  
/b Not mine, not mine.   
  
Rock on, baby rock on. Rock on!  
  
I-Third Eye Blind (Wounded)bProud PrideiAlice Spinnet/center  
  
"Come /i Malfoy, you can't make me wear," Harry trails off, glancing at the pitiful   
  
piece of cloth that was supposed to be his outfit for the evening. Inhaling slowly, he puts   
  
on his most charming smile and looks up at Malfoy, /i It's hideous, it's   
  
scandalous, I could be arrested for soliciting civilians for sex wearing this!" He scowls   
  
briefly at Malfoy's unwavering smile and continues, "Please, pretty please!" he clasps his   
  
hands together in a mock prayer and rises from his cross-legged position into a halfhearted   
  
kneel.   
  
Draco Malfoy was inwardly convulsing with laughter. Struggling to keep his face stern, he   
  
stole glances at what lay on the bed and quickly converted his laugh into a condescending,   
  
yet knowing smile. Harry's brow furrowed slightly. "Don't worry, it's only for one day," he   
  
said playfully pinching Harry's cheek.   
  
"Ow! That /i, Malfoy," Harry scolded.  
  
"I guess we'll have to build up your level for tolerating pain then, won't we?" giving him   
  
a quick kick on the ankle. He threw Harry a smirk as he left the room. At the doorjamb he   
  
swiftly turned around, robes flinging in a short circle around him, "And Potter? Don't   
  
forget to put it on, if you're not done when I'm back, I may have to appoint some¡­" he   
  
paused for good effect, "ioutside help/i." And with that, the door slammed with a   
  
sickening crack that left shivers running down Harry's spine.   
  
Muttering little swear words at everyone, he pulled himself up from the floor and stared   
  
blankly at what Malfoy had chosen for him to wear. A sudden flash of anger exploded in   
  
front of his eyes and he kicked hatefully at the small wardrobe next to the bed. "Ow! What   
  
is /i with you?" he accused the bed, whilst simultaneously rubbing his sore foot.   
  
Giving the unresponsive leg a glare, he shuffled up on the bed and slowly began to tear his   
  
t-shirt off.  
  
"I wonder how Harry's doing, Ron. I can't believe you talked him into this," Hermione   
  
shrieked.  
  
"Well, I was sure he wouldn't, you know, lose. But I'm sure he'll make a lovely..."   
  
"Say it, and I'll hex you."   
  
Draco paced back and forth his Head Boy door impatiently. Maybe he /i need   
  
outside help to get Harry to wear the clothes. Gryffindors have too much honor to back   
  
down, he had confidence Harry would emerge any second in a fit of anger. No such luck, he'd   
  
have to go in himself. He leaned up against the closed door and called out irritably,   
  
"Potter! What's taking you so long? We don't have all day, you know!"  
  
Malfoy's muffled voice interrupted a rather graphic fantasy of murdering Malfoy, "Well,   
  
I've never worn anything likes this before, we're not all experts at putting this stuff on   
  
like /i." Harry stole a glance at the dressing mirror and gave himself a smile for   
  
his witty retort...just as Malfoy burst in.   
  
"I do not dress in..." Draco began loudly, but a single glance at Potter's happy expression   
  
caused him to chuckle menacingly, "Well, well, well, who knew the great Harry Potter would   
  
/i it. I can't /i to tell the school this," he drawled, and proceeded to   
  
stroll out of the room.  
  
Panicking in horror, Harry did the only thing he could to stop Malfoy from leaving; he took   
  
a running leap and jumped onto Malfoy's back. "No, no, no!! You can't!" he screamed.  
  
"Potter! What the /i are you doing?" Draco bellowed, and twisted himself from   
  
Harry's gasp.  
  
Harry blanched, realizing that Malfoy had been joking, hung his head in abashed shame. "I   
  
thought, I thought you were..."  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't. Come on, it's time to show you what happens when you lose to Draco   
  
Malfoy in a game of Quidditch," his lip's curled into a slight smile.  
  
"No one has /i lost to you at Quidditch, Malfoy."  
  
"You did, it's a new trend, don't worry, we won't make you wear the same thing twice," he   
  
winked and opened the door for Harry and together they proceeded towards the Great Hall for   
  
dinner.  
  
The Great Hall was lively with commotion as students eagerly awaited the arrival of Harry   
  
Potter and what Draco Malfoy had done. The doors flew open, and in walked Harry with his   
  
head held high, leaning on the arm of Malfoy to steady himself while walking in his saffron   
  
yellow boots.   
  
Harry had glitter on his face and little brightly colored clips in his tangled hair.   
  
Attired completely in a Slytherin girl's uniform, he looked down at his plaid skirt, three   
  
inches short of regulation, his blouse, half unbuttoned, the ends tied together to reveal   
  
his bellybutton. Dumbledore looked at Harry, regret and compassion twinkling behind his   
  
spectacles whilst McGonagall was glared disdainfully at Malfoy.   
  
Draco cleared his throat loudly and addressed everyone in the Great Hall with a wide grin,   
  
"As you have been aware," he smiled, "Potter and I made a bet. As you can also see, he   
  
lost." The Slytherins snickered. "So, without further ado, I present to you, for today,   
  
Miss Harriet Potter."  
  
HR  
  
R&R. Thanks. 


End file.
